


[卡带]一见钟情的对象裙子底下有不应该存在的东西

by Pachu



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 09:58:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18029540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pachu/pseuds/Pachu





	[卡带]一见钟情的对象裙子底下有不应该存在的东西

说出来有点像是在故意炫耀，但是，带土现在确确实实正为一件事情烦恼着。

交往半个月的女朋友邀请他去她家里过夜，即便迟钝如带土也明白这意味着什么。

该怎么办啊……

带土在这方面是真的毫无经验，卡卡西是他的第一个女朋友，也是他第一次一见钟情的对象，他想要更慎重地对待她，现在的进展对他来说有些太快了。

而且，卡卡西和他不一样，她那么受欢迎，在他之前应该和别人交往过，带土很担心自己会输给她的前任。虽然他有信心他对她的爱不会输给任何人，但他心里明白他在恋爱方面表现得实在太笨拙了。

直到现在他都不知道卡卡西到底喜欢上了他的哪里，她那么漂亮，学习又好，冷淡不爱搭理人的性格反而让她在男生之间更受欢迎。带土不止一次听到有人用下流的词汇形容她，肆无忌惮地讨论她的身材样貌，他当时是怎么做的？他气得头昏脑涨，毫不犹豫地冲过去和那个人打了起来，一个劲地嚷嚷着：「不准侮辱卡卡西！」

现在轮到他亲自侮辱卡卡西了。

……不对，才不是侮辱！他尊重卡卡西，他会对她很温柔的！

胡思乱想了大半天也没想出什么办法，眼看着快到了约定的时间，带土还是不知道自己究竟该怎么办，只好茫然地又去洗了一遍澡。他在心里默默给自己打着气，战战兢兢地去了卡卡西的家。

今天卡卡西没有戴口罩，猝不及防接收到来自她的美颜暴击，带土整个人都是恍惚的，拼命埋着头不敢去看她，这样一来却正好看到了她短裙下的两条笔直纤细的长腿。她真的好白，皮肤在暖色灯光的照射下简直白得能发光，带土慌乱地收回视线，这下哪里都不敢看了。

卡卡西把他带回房间，牵着他在床上坐下了：「你怎么了？脸这么红，很紧张吗？」

带土宁可憋死也不愿意在她面前露怯，强撑着摇摇头：「没有，只是有点热……」

「是吗？」卡卡西解开两颗扣子，松了松衣领，带土的目光不由自主地落到了她领口的那一小片白皙肌肤上，「我也觉得有点热。」

……靠啊，硬了……

应该说，从进门后看到她和她说话、闻到她身上好闻的气味开始，带土就不太能够克制自己的欲望了。他本来就喜欢卡卡西，她都这样邀请他了，如果他不为所动，她肯定会很失望吧……想到今天过来的目的，他的心怦怦狂跳起来，决定主动采取行动。

他深呼吸了几次，扶着卡卡西的肩膀和她接吻，抱着她慢慢倒在了床上。他不敢乱摸，怕她会害羞生气，只是蜻蜓点水般地亲着她的嘴唇，连舌头都不敢伸，只敢趁她不注意偶尔偷偷舔舔。卡卡西张开嘴轻轻咬了咬他的舌尖，伸手回抱住了他，下半身和他贴在一起，光裸的双腿也缠上了他的腿。和她的身体靠得这么近，带土能够清楚地感受到女孩子柔软的……

柔软的……

……他感到有个灼热的硬物顶住了自己的大腿。

「………………」

不可能吧，怎么想都不可能，不会是他想的那个东西，肯定不会的。卡卡西怎么可能长这个？她的胸是平了一点，但她比任何一个女孩子都要更加可爱，要是连她都是男的，这个世界上就没有女的了！带土拼命安慰着自己，然而卡卡西一边黏黏糊糊地亲吻着他，一边拉起他的手往自己的下身按，隔着裙子带土也能摸出那个东西具体的体积和形状。

…………………………苍天啊！！！！！！！！

他的女朋友！！！！！！！！他聪明漂亮温柔可爱的女朋友！！！！！！！！为什么毫无预兆地变成男朋友了？？？？？！！！！！！

带土整个人都呆住了，他不死心地摸了好几下，卡卡西低低地喘息了几声，他的眼里像含着一汪春水，颤着声音叫着带土的名字。

过去清透柔软、雌雄莫辨的声音带着情欲的低哑，现在听起来确实像是男人的声音了。

……救命啊！！！！！！！

「等等、等等！等一下！」带土急急忙忙地用手掌挡住了自己的嘴唇，卡卡西在他的掌心里舔了一下，抬眼疑惑地看了过来，「怎么了？」

「你……你是男人？我一直以为……」带土很想骂他欺骗自己的感情，但是看到他那张无辜的漂亮脸蛋又没办法对他说出重话，「你既然是男人，为什么还和我……」

「因为我喜欢你。」卡卡西察觉到了他骤然冷淡的态度，他顿了顿，从他身上坐起来，自己拢好了衣服，「……对你来说男人不行吗？我明白了。」

他的脸上明明没有什么表情，带土的心却狠狠地揪了起来，他本能地意识到自己伤害到他了。如果现在不及时挽留他的话，卡卡西很可能会无声无息的从他身边永远消失。

他不想让那样的事情发生。

他自信他对卡卡西的爱不会输给任何人，他从来没有爱过谁，却在第一眼见到卡卡西时就对他一见钟情。而卡卡西，他那么耀眼，又漂亮又聪明，向他示好的人那么多，他独独选中了他。在他们眼里，对方是特别的、独一无二的存在，他们的相遇本身就是奇迹，带土一直相信这是命中注定的缘分。不过是女变男……不过是女变男而已，性别算什么，他的爱才不是这么轻浮肤浅的东西！

「不是！我、我只是……」带土一把抓住他的手腕不让他走，越是心急越是解释不清，他结巴了半天，干脆狠狠心，环着他的腰没头没脑地去亲他，像小狗一样热情地又舔又咬。他勃起的阴茎和卡卡西的性器紧贴在一起来回摩擦着，带来了令人战栗的快感，全身都热了起来。

「带土……」

卡卡西脱了他的裤子，用手掌包住他的阴茎帮他手淫。圆钝的龟头在他雪白的肌肤上留下了一道道湿痕，卡卡西还伸出鲜红的舌头去舔他湿漉漉的肉棒，光是看到这一幕带土就激动得差点射出来。兴奋和羞耻让他的脸涨得通红，他正想着自己也该为卡卡西服务，就感到身体被什么东西侵入了。体内的某一点被按到，那一瞬间过于强烈的快感让他忍不住发出了甜腻的呻吟：「……啊！啊、啊啊、嗯……卡卡西……你、你做什么……」

对了……差点忘了，今天过来的目的本来就是为了这个……男人和男人，难道也可以……？

「舒服吗？」卡卡西修长的手指在他的后穴中轻轻抽插着，开始还有些艰难，后来他的抽插越来越顺畅，每次手指抽出来时还能带出一些透明的黏腻液体，咕啾、咕啾的淫猥水声也越来越大，「还会让你更加舒服的……」

「唔嗯……」

男人和男人……原来如此，是插进那里吗……

真的好舒服……为什么……会这么的……

身体热得好像要融化了，湿得一塌糊涂的后穴软软地含着卡卡西的手指，他抽回手，扳开带土发颤的腿，对着微张的穴口浅浅插进了一个龟头，在它艰难地吃进去以后便退回来重新顶入，这样反复戳弄了好几次，带土被折磨得忍不住咬着自己的手指呜呜咽咽地哭了出来，他这才一点点地插了进去。

「啊……插、插得好满……卡卡西……」

带土失神地喘息着，身体里被填得满满的，涨得有些难受，他无意识地对卡卡西撒着娇，张着嘴要他亲亲。卡卡西满足了他的愿望，上面含吮着他的舌头，下面一刻不停地捣弄着他的小穴。带土和他亲了一会，在卡卡西和他分开、转而去亲他的脖颈和锁骨时还有些意犹未尽，软绵绵地抱怨着：「不够，不够……嗯、还要……」

「这么喜欢吗？」

「嗯……」

做到一半，带土迷迷糊糊地想起来，这次他过来口袋里其实带了一盒安全套，他们都还是学生，他怕自己会害得卡卡西怀孕，不过现在看来那盒安全套好像派不上什么用场了……

卡卡西没有脱下裙子，短裙的裙摆垂落下来遮掩住了他们交合的地方，但是带土能感觉到他每次抽插都能带出一股黏腻的淫水，他都不知道自己的屁股怎么能流那么多水，往身下一摸床单果然湿透了，就像尿在上面了一样。他被卡卡西操得呜呜直叫，绷紧身体抽搐着到达了高潮，极致的快感中他发现卡卡西似乎准备拔出来射在外面，用腿紧紧缠着他的腰不让他离开：「没关系，射进来……」他抱着卡卡西的脖子，喘息着又去吻他，「反正、反正我也不会怀孕……」

「带土……」卡卡西的精液喷在了他敏感湿热的肠道里，带土浑身发抖，啊啊地呜咽着全身都软了下来。卡卡西捧着他的脸一遍遍啄吻着他的嘴唇，带土还是第一次在他脸上看到如此动情的神色，「你真的很可爱……」

带土气都没喘匀便不假思索地反驳道：「我没什么可爱的，你比较可爱。」

卡卡西是这个世界上最可爱的女……男孩子。

是他十六年来的初恋，是他一见钟情的对象，是他想要共度一生的人。

也是他引以为豪的男朋友。

 

 

 

 

End


End file.
